


Blush

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys in Skirts, But Ino is an amazing wife, But not the kind with humiliation involved, Crossdressing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Praise Kink, Protective Ino, Sai is a sad peanut, Sai just wants to be pretty, This is actually soft as shit, boys in makeup, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: The first time Ino catches Sai putting on makeup, it stuns her.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 33
Kudos: 314





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I just want to say that I am 90% sure that moonlady9 fed me the idea of Sai wearing Ino's old outfit. 
> 
> Secondly, this is probably the softest thing I've ever written and I hope it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside!
> 
> Lastly, most things about this fic were a huge step out of my comfort zone. Writing in a different tense, writing from the perspective of the dominant character, writing a new kink (with a fair bit of research to do it justice), writing something with feelings instead of just pure smut... and I'm proud of it, man. I love how this turned out. I hope you like it, too!

The first time Ino catches Sai putting on makeup, it stuns her. 

She watches with curiosity through their cracked bedroom door as her husband, pale as the moon, brushes rouge onto the apples of his cheeks. She can tell that he is inexperienced and a little heavy-handed - a lighter color and a softer touch would better suit him - but there is a certain liveliness that comes into his features with the addition of the powder on his skin. When he smooths rich red lipstick over his lush bottom lip, Ino feels something flutter inside her, something without a name but she knows that it is important.

Sai smacks his lips together and observes himself in the vanity mirror with searching eyes. Even though they have been married for two years, there are still moments where he is unreadable to her, and this is one of them. He stares for what might be seconds or minutes, she cannot tell, and he cups his own cheek in a way that is reminiscent of a lover’s touch.

Disdain rips through him suddenly and his face twists, thumb smudging red across his chin. The moment is broken, and Ino suddenly feels like a voyeur intruding on an intimate moment that does not belong to her.

When Ino feigns her return home, announcing a hearty “Tadaima!” to give him ample warning, he emerges wearing a clean smile. She returns it and says nothing.

\---

The second time is not an accident. It only takes a light threat of something _incredibly troublesome_ for Shikamaru to reveal Sai’s mission schedule for the week. Over breakfast, she tells Sai that she has an interrogation scheduled and will be out all afternoon. The blonde gives a tender kiss to her husband before departing. 

When the door latches behind her, Ino releases the breath she has been holding. Lying to Sai, no matter how white the lie, always makes Ino feel sick to her stomach. She scans the area quickly to determine the presence of any of her nosy neighbors. After sensing that the coast is clear, she hops up to the balcony connected to their bedroom. 

The genjutsu that Ino weaves to disguise herself is subtle and risky, especially given that Sai is a lifelong member of ANBU. But she trusts in her abilities, and more importantly, she trusts that Sai will be sufficiently distracted to disregard her presence looming outside. The strange feeling from before is back, and she works to calm her breathing as a flurry of nerves and energy threaten to spike her chakra. 

Ino waits silently for nearly two hours before her husband comes into view. When Sai steps up to the vanity and takes a seat on the rotating stool, she swallows her excitement and observes. 

Immediately, she can tell that Sai’s technique has improved. Sai researches everything that he cares about, so this does not shock her. With a steady hand, he reaches for a shade of blush closer to what she had envisioned for him. This time, he creates contour, and the sharpness of each cheekbone is drawn out with a splash of color. Instead of going for a tube of lipstick next, however, he reaches for the assortment of smaller brushes that Ino keeps in a small cup. He dusts his eyelids with a candy pink that shimmers in the sunlight before staining his lips with a similar shade. 

When Sai observes himself this time, there is a shadow of a genuine smile, and Ino cannot help but think that he looks beautiful this way. He tilts his head in a decidedly feminine manner, eyelashes fluttering coyly, and Ino’s breath catches in her throat. When he purses his lips, she unconsciously wets hers in response.

Abruptly, his expression shatters with a shuddering sob. Her kunoichi-trained hearing picks up his voice muttering, “I can’t, it’s w-wrong, it’s wrong,” and Ino’s heart breaks along with the genjutsu. He is so upset that he does not even notice. 

Whatever the reason behind this (whatever _this_ is), Sai is _hers_ , _her husband_ , and she will not allow him to hurt anymore. 

\---

“I know what you’ve been doing when I’m gone,” Ino says casually over dinner that night, and Sai stiffens, his gaze fixed steadily on his meal. It is a very slight change in posture, but Ino has always been exceptional at reading body language - a side perk of working in T&I. 

When Sai lifts his head, he is wearing that goddamn fake smile. Ino knows that it masks his true feelings, that he is on the defensive, but she cannot help the way that frustration simmers in her gut regardless. “What do you mean?” he asks carefully.

But Ino will not say it until he does, because she wants him to name what she has witnessed twice now. (She is still uncertain of what it is, and dammit, she won’t read his mind even if she’s capable of it.)

“Sai, have I ever given you any reason to think that I would judge you?” His facade cracks slightly under the burning of her ocean eyes, but he does not falter. Ino can see the way he seals his lips firmly to prevent his truth from spilling out. She presses on, “I won’t allow you to beat yourself up over something like this.” Sai’s head dips under the weight of his own shame, and without realizing it, she is rounding the table to lift his chin with manicured fingers. “I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

His smile breaks and her stomach drops at the way he looks as if her words have wrecked him. “I c-can’t yet.” He swallows hard, but his dark eyes are still locked on hers. “Not yet.”

This is not a new ask and Ino is not surprised, though she is impatient. She presses her lips to his forehead in an act of comfort before she says, “Okay. When you’re ready.”

\---

Ino goes to bed alone, unable to find even sleep as a companion. The warmth of the covers is stifling, and she tosses and turns, her mind spiraling into thoughts she would rather not entertain. She is so distracted that she only notices Sai’s presence when his body weight makes the bed dip.

She rolls over, but her husband does not look her in the eye. In fact, he faces the opposite wall as if he hopes a conversation with the house around them will hurt less than the one he must have with his wife. For an uncomfortable span of time, the only sound she hears is the quickened beating of her own heart. 

“I’m envious,” he begins. 

_Of?_ Ino wants to ask, but she knows Sai well enough to stop herself. The pause feels eternal, time hanging thickly in the space between them. 

“You are so beautiful,” Sai says, his words like gravel in his throat. No matter how many times he says it, it still takes her breath away. “And I have watched you in front of that mirror every morning for the last two years and all I want is to be beautiful, too.” He makes a wounded sound that causes protectiveness to flare within her, and his voice cracks as he continues, “I c-can’t stop thinking about it. I know it’s w-wrong, but I c-can’t stop.” 

Ino’s heart melts and burns up at the same time. “Says who?” she bites out fiercely as she drags herself up onto her elbows. “I will absolutely fuck them _up_.”

He laughs, shallow and self-deprecating. “They’ve been dead a long time.” ROOT, she is sure of it, and the fact that she will be unable to punish the culprit with her own fists does nothing to temper the fire in her. But her rage matters less than the terrified man she has sworn to love, and seeing him in pieces on their bed makes her teeth ache with the desire to heal his pain. All she wants at this point is to force him to look at her, wants him to see that she is not upset. 

“I thought you looked beautiful,” she says softly and with sincerity.

Even without seeing his face, Ino senses Sai’s disbelief. “W-What?”

“I thought you looked beautiful,” Ino repeats, and she knows she would happily say it over and over again until it was scribed into his bones. “I could teach you, you know. It’s not that different from painting. I think you’d be good at it.”

Suddenly, his damp cheeks are shining at her under the moonlight peeking through their bedroom curtains. “R-Really?” he asks in a way that belies the fear that she is just teasing him, that he is about to be the butt of the most heartless joke imaginable.

“Really,” Ino nods with a comforting smile. “If I’m being entirely honest, I can’t stop thinking about it, either.” When Sai leans into her, Ino wraps him into her arms. 

She is a buffer from the cruelty of the world and he stays there all night. 

\---

Sai’s posture is perfectly erect as he sits before her, and she can sense a mix of excitement and nervous energy emanating from him. Ino has a bevy of makeup brushes at the ready, and she chews at her bottom lip, contemplating where to start. She steels herself with a deep breath and picks up a tube.

“You have clear skin, so we’re going to keep it that way,” she says as she dabs cream onto a sponge and spreads it over his face. He instantly relaxes at her touch and warmth bubbles up within her at the sign of trust. The way he slackens as she applies concealer that she bought specifically for him reminds her of a kitten on a warm lap, and Ino cannot help but imagine him purring for her. 

As Ino allows the cream on his face to dry, she grabs a dark pencil. Sai is smiling now, a real contented smile as she fills in his brows. “This powder will keep your face from shining. Just be careful that you don’t overdo it,” she says as she picks up a large brush, dusting powder lightly across his face. 

She sits back a little to admire her work so far, and his reply is a look of anticipation. He is only allowed to see when she is finished, and she knows it is driving him crazy. “Close your eyes,” she directs, and his lashes flutter shut. Ino spreads primer over his eyelids before picking up a bronze eyeshadow palette. “Do you know what an ombre is?”

“Ombre. Tones of color that shade into each other from light to dark,” he recites as if he was reading a dictionary definition. 

Ino grins in approval. “We’re going to take the lightest shade and use it on the inside of your eyelids, and we’ll work our way out to the darkest shade. It’ll give you more of a smoky eye. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Sai nods almost too eagerly. Her heart aches at the thought of her sweet husband desiring something for so long and feeling so ashamed of it. As she dips her brush through the eyeshadow, the powerful craving to care for him nearly takes her breath away. 

“How long have you wanted this?” The question slips out before she has time to think about it.

He hesitates to respond, but mostly due to Ino’s brush actively tickling his eyelids. “About six years.”

“That’s a long time,” Ino whistles.

“Aa,” he affirms. “When I started… feeling things again. But I thought it would go away.”

Ino finishes his eyeshadow before she taps the tip of his nose with the butt of her brush, prompting Sai to open his eyes. “I’m glad you told me,” she says sincerely, and he looks radiant at her acceptance. “Now close ‘em again.”

She lines the top lid of his almond-shaped eyes before asking him to look up. “This will feel weird. Don’t flinch, or I’ll poke you in the eye,” she warns. He remains completely still as she lightly lines the bottom. “Avoid making the line too thick here, or you’ll end up looking like Gaara.” Sai snorts at the thought. 

“Keep looking up,” she reminds him as she breaks out a wand of mascara. “You have such pretty eyelashes, Sai,” Ino compliments, and she is sure that he is blushing under the makeup. The way he melts under her praise is fueling something in her, something wonderful and terrifying that she has not quite figured out yet. 

“Almost there,” she says, spreading bronzer in two arcs on each side of his face. “Smile for me.”

Instinctively, Sai gives her the smile that she has worked so hard to break him of. “A real smile, darling,” she chimes, the endearment rolling sweetly off her tongue. The stiffness of his fake smile rises to a genuine one, and his cheeks are quickly covered with a subtle pink blush. The lipstick she uses is less subtle - a cherry red meant to bring out the fullness of his lips. With a quick dose of setting spray, Ino leans back and allows satisfaction to filter in. 

It’s perfect. _He’s perfect._

“Beautiful,” she breathes, and the shy look she receives in response makes her feel fuzzy inside. “Are you ready?”

Sai inhales sharply, bracing himself as she spins the stool around to face the mirror. 

The expression of pure joy on his face is entirely worth it. 

“T-This…” Sai stammers, gaping like a fish and unable to find the words. He stares at his own reflection like it is a genjutsu, disbelief radiating from his core. He gently touches his own face as if he is seeing it for the first time, and Ino falls a little more in love with him because of it. 

“Do you like it?” Ino asks.

Sai’s eyes darken dangerously at her question, and she is blindsided as he draws her in for a greedy kiss.

\---

Hours later, they peel themselves from their bed, naked except for red streaks across their mouths and thighs.

\---

Ino sees the change in Sai almost immediately. He seems more at ease around her, more at ease with himself. Every so often, he will toy with a new eyeshadow palette while she reads a shitty romance novel before bed. Sometimes, he will even ask her for advice and she easily delivers it between pages, but he typically experiments on his own. 

Just as she expected, Sai is a natural when it comes to makeup. She thinks it is a new medium for him to express emotion, and she is lucky to reap the benefits of her husband being a happier man.

That does not leave her any less startled when she catches him in their bedroom, twirling around in her old crop top and short skirt. 

“S-Sorry,” he immediately apologizes, bolting to the closet to return the long-buried clothes. 

When Ino finally hinges her jaw shut, she follows him. He is naked except for his boxers and palpable shame, purple fabric pooling at his ankles. 

“Uh-uh,” Ino shakes her head at the way he shrinks under her gaze. “None of that.” Sai folds into himself and Ino realizes that he thinks she is disgusted with him.

“Shit, Sai, that’s not what I meant,” she sighs at her own poor wording. Sai cocks her head curiously at her before she asks, “Want to go shopping?”

\---

When they tote Sai’s haul to the register, the cashier gives Ino a skeptical look. “Aren’t you a little well-endowed for this?”

Sai looks mortified for a split second before Ino fires back, “Aren’t you going to mind your own fucking business?”

The cashier blanches in horror, Ino offers a saccharine smile, and Sai muffles a rare genuine laugh with the back of his hand. 

\---

For all the positive change that has come with Sai embracing his feminine side, something is still on his mind. Ino can’t pinpoint exactly _what_ it is, but she feels discontent simmering under Sai’s surface. She, on principle, cannot let it go. 

“There’s something else you want, isn’t there?” Ino asks one night at dusk, and his reaction tells her everything she needs to know. She has been supportive of Sai’s exploration every step of the way, but there is a deep-seated fear that maybe, just maybe, he wants something that she cannot provide. The feeling gnaws at her in the dead of night, ever-present and she cannot shake it. She needs reassurance that he is not drifting away from her. 

Somehow, he manages to look even more nervous than the last two times they had a conversation like this. Anxiety roils in her belly, but she waits patiently for his reply.

Sai chews his bottom lip. “I do, but… I don’t know how to ask for it.”

“Try me,” Ino coaxes, swallowing her own inner turmoil.

Her dark-haired husband steels himself, screwing up his courage before he speaks. “When you did my makeup the first time, you complimented me. You called me pretty. I liked it.” 

“Well, you are,” Ino confirms, still unsure of what direction this conversation is taking.

“You make me feel cared for.” Sai pauses as if he is desperately searching for the right words. “I think I want you to treat me like a girl sometimes.”

“Do you… feel like a woman?” Ino asks. It would complicate things, but she loves him enough that it does not matter in the end.

“N-No, I mean, during sex. I want you to care for me like that, and I want to wear makeup and the clothes and for you to...” He trails off, unable to finish. 

“Oh, honey,” she says with audible relief. “Of course.”

\---

Ino is a nervous wreck when she leaves T&I the following evening. They had spent half the night staying up to talk about Sai’s desires, and while it is not said outright, she knows that this is perhaps the greatest test of their relationship so far. Sai is offering complete vulnerability, showing trust in Ino when he has never fully trusted _anyone_ and she feels every bit of the weight of that responsibility. 

But if she is truly honest with herself, Sai’s request excites her, too. 

“Tadaima,” Ino calls out as she enters their home. There is no response, but she can sense Sai’s chakra in the bedroom, tightly compacted with electric energy. She kicks off her boots and slows her breathing as she ascends the stairs. It is imperative that she is under control at all times because it is the only way that she can give Sai what he needs.

This does not prevent the way she gawks when she opens their bedroom door.

Sai is adorned with blush pink lace, a garter belt delicately wrapping around the sculpted muscles of his abdomen, connecting to matching thigh-high stockings. His flushed cockhead peeks over the fabric of his panties, and the sight alone causes wetness to pool between her thighs. Her eyes trail up to black satin gloves that stretch from fingertips to biceps, and when he shivers slightly under her gaze, something gold shimmers on the black choker around his neck. It takes half a second for her to realize that it is his wedding ring. 

His matte pink lips part to coyly ask, “Do you like it?” and she notes that his eyeliner is winged, making him look utterly dangerous. She wants to scream _fuck it_ , fuck right off with this plan because he looks so fucking gorgeous and he is all _hers_ and she wants him _right now._ Ino swallows hard to clear the thick sediment of desire from her throat, stalking hungrily toward the bed. She has the foresight to shed her long skirt before climbing up, leaving her in a slip and mesh stockings.

“Is it my birthday, princess?” Ino asks, low and sultry.

With an expression so coquettish that she barely believes it belongs to her husband, he purrs in a light voice, “Is an occasion necessary? Maybe I just like dressing up for you.” _Fuck_ , Sai could be sent on honeypot missions dressed like this, she thinks. 

Ino is straddling him now, fingertips catching on lace as she trails them over the curve of his hip. She brings her hand up to stroke lovingly over his chin, admiring the way the makeup draws out all of his best features. When her thumb brushes over that perfect bottom lip stained with color, he draws it between his lips and laves his tongue over it. Ino shudders at the bolt of pleasure that races through her as he sucks on the digit, reminiscent of the feeling of his mouth on her clit.

She shakes herself of the distraction, reluctantly retracting her finger. “You look so pretty in pink,” she purrs as she laces her fingers through his short black hair and draws him in for a kiss that rides the line between gentle and desperate. As his tongue flicks against hers, she is engulfed in citrus and bergamot, a spicy scent drawn across the crook of Sai’s neck. It is uniquely Sai, living in the space between femininity and masculinity.

“I love your perfume, darling,” Ino murmurs as he bares his delicate throat for her. She peppers his skin with open-mouthed kisses, periodically sucking possessive red marks along the expanse of his neck. The breathy moans she draws out of her husband fuel her exploration as she drifts down his muscular pecs, her attention landing on the pink nubs on his chest. 

When Ino gently flicks her tongue over his nipple, Sai gasps in a way that makes her thighs clench. He has always been delightfully sensitive to her touch, and she preens as she sucks the nub between her lips, rolling the other tightened bud between her fingers. He rewards her with a whine caught in his throat, and his hands tangle into her long blonde hair as he presses her against him, his cock leaking and smearing across her exposed stomach.

“So pretty,” Ino says breathily as her soft bottom lip catches on Sai’s nipple. He is grinding against her, urging her unabashedly closer. When she finally pulls away, Ino gently trails her nails down his abdomen, flattening her palm once she reaches the fabric of his garter belt. She shimmies down the length of his body until her face is hovering over his lace-covered cock, breath hot and heavy over his twitching flesh. 

She turns her gaze upward and the look Sai is giving her is unlike anything she has seen on him before. He is panting, pink lips parted, and nearly shaking with anticipation. “It sure feels like my birthday when you’re wrapped up like a present for me,” she teases. Her blue eyes remain trained on him as she cups his balls and mouths his shaft through his panties, and she has a sneaking suspicion that he has to hold himself back from coming on the spot.

“O-Oh fuck, _Ino_ ,” Sai moans, fisting the sheets and gasping with every flick of her tongue. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” He nods almost too quickly, so eager to please, and she smirks against his hot skin. “I know it does. You look gorgeous.” 

Ino pulls herself up, lifting to settle her increasingly wet panties onto his lace-covered length. Grinding against him, she slowly strips off her top, freeing her breasts to bounce with each movement of her hips. When she looks down, Sai is watching her like she is everything to him, and her breath catches at the hunger in his half-lidded eyes. 

“I w-want you,” he pants, shuddering with a particularly skillful roll of her hips. 

Ino cocks an eyebrow. “Want what? Use your words, darling.”

Sai sucks air audibly through his teeth before saying, “You. I-Inside me. _Please._ ”

“Stand up,” Ino says as she dismounts, allowing him the space to leave the bed. She leans her back against the headboard, crossing her mesh-covered legs in a tantalizing way. “Stand at the foot of the bed.” 

Sai nibbles his bottom lip as he walks directly into Ino’s line of sight, tucking his thumbs into the top of his thigh-high stockings and swaying his hips nervously. He looks so cute and so sexy that Ino cannot help but grin. 

“Take your gloves off.” When Sai makes to tug at one, she shakes her head. “With your teeth,” she commands in a sultry voice, and she can see the recognition in his eyes. 

Rucking one glove down to his elbow, he bites at the base and pulls. His gaze burns seductively, and the little snarl of his pink lips as he drags the satin across his skin sends arousal thrumming through Ino’s body. For the second glove, he chooses to bite the fingertip, peering at her through long sooty lashes as he removes it. 

“Turn around and take off your panties,” she directs, and Sai complies so easily that it makes her blood burn hot. He bends over as he peels the lingerie down his muscular thighs, revealing his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. When he faces her again, Ino runs her tongue over her lips, and the smirk Sai gives in response tells her that he knows exactly how much he is affecting her. 

“On your hands and knees,” Ino says as she throws her long legs over the side of the bed. She swipes a bottle of oil from the top of the nightstand and claims the spot that Sai formerly occupied. 

Ino cannot help but appreciate this view of her husband - the contrast of the rippling muscles of his back with the delicate lace-trimmed stockings leaves her heady. Placing the lubricant between her thighs to warm it, she runs her fingertips over the back of his legs, causing him to shiver at her touch. When she spreads his cheeks with her hands, he shudders.

“Such a good boy,” Ino purrs. “Are you ready for my fingers, beautiful?”

Sai eagerly rocks his hips back into her touch. “P-Please, please, _please_.” 

Ino reaches down for the bottle of oil before dribbling the warm liquid over her fingers and into his puckered hole. “You beg so prettily,” she says as she presses her index finger against his opening, teasing and gently working him open. When she feels the ring of muscle loosen, she presses in, sinking to the first knuckle. “Is this okay, gorgeous?” Ino coos.

Sai nods, exhaling hard. “ _Yes._ ” Curling her finger leaves his thighs trembling, and Ino can feel herself getting impossibly wet at his responsiveness. The feeling of him clenching around her is absolutely addictive. By the time she adds a second finger, he is pushing his hips back to meet her hand, moaning and writhing at her touch. 

“On your back,” Ino says as she withdraws her slick digits, shivering at the way his hole tries desperately to suck them back in. He turns over, and Ino is once again taken aback by how fucking beautiful her husband is, especially when his pale chest flushes. When she slides two fingers back inside him and crooks them upward, he jerks so violently that she has to bring a hand to his hip to hold him down to the bed. The sudden thought that strikes her that she wishes she had a real cock, because she knows his debauched pink lips would be utterly perfect wrapped around it. 

“You’re going to look so good with my cock spreading you open,” she says without thinking and almost immediately panics. _My cock? What am I even saying?_

But when Ino sees the way that Sai’s pupils blow wide at her words, her embarrassment instantly fades. “Please, _please_ , I want your cock inside me,” he begs with so much need that her control finally snaps. 

Handing Sai the bottle of lube, she instructs him to touch himself. She moves to the nightstand, opening it to reveal an underwear harness and a moderately-sized dildo. Shedding the remainder of her clothes, including her own sloppily soaked panties, she pulls the harness over her long legs. She wraps her hand around the cock experimentally to make sure that it is secure, and she feels both comical and powerful at the sight of it protruding from between her legs. A strangled moan interrupts her train of thought.

Ino considers herself sexually adventurous but she has never done anything quite like this before, and she is taken aback by how incredibly erotic it is to watch Sai’s fingers disappear into his body. The way he bites at his stained lips, thrusting three fingers desperately into himself is driving her to madness. When Ino lays down beside Sai, he slants his mouth against her and kisses her hungrily. She swallows the moans and gasps that he is drawing out of himself, and when she finally pulls away, she directs him to climb on top of her.

As Sai moves to straddle her, throwing his elegant legs adorned in stockings over her hips, she draws in a shuddering breath at the pretty picture he makes above her. Ino comes full circle as she realizes that the nameless feeling of watching Sai put on makeup for the first time was nothing less than pure unadulterated desire.

However, his face shifts suddenly, and it is obvious that he is nervous. She thumbs circles on his hips, imploring, "What's wrong?"

His voice is gentle but dips to his regular octave. "This won't... change the way you think of me, will it?"

She is unable to hold back a grin. "Only in the way that you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." She loves the way he flushes at her compliment, and the shy smile she receives in return makes her heart melt.

"T-This is my first time doing anything like this, but I want it," he says with a determination she is only used to hearing from him in battle.

"Take your time," Ino soothes, running her hands over the expanse of his pale skin.

Sai sinks ever-so-slowly onto the cock, taking an inch and staying there for a moment before drawing back up. He takes a little more with each downstroke, and Ino watches, drinking in the sight of her husband's furrowed brows. When he finally settles to the hilt, he experimentally lifts himself up before taking the full length of it in one fell swoop, and she watches hungrily his cock twitches. "O-Oh!" he whimpers, high and desperate.

Ino, meanwhile, is losing her fucking mind beneath him. She knows that her cock cannot technically _feel_ , but she is still able to experience the tight resistance of him, and the _vision_ of her normally stoic husband in stockings and spread open on her cock is making her dizzy with arousal. Her hands find purchase on his hips as he explores different angles, finally finding one that makes him shudder and moan the loudest.

“Can I move now?” Ino asks hoarsely, and Sai groans in approval. She experimentally moves her hips, causing him to make a desperate sound of pleasure in response. When she finds a comfortable rhythm where they can both move together, she reaches down to stroke his cock. He gasps her name like a prayer and she thinks that she will never be able to get enough of this, enough of him. 

“Please, _please_ ,” Sai begs, and his mascara is streaking as desperate tears spill from the corner of his eyes. 

As Ino twists her palm over the head of his cock, she finds that words are spilling mindlessly from her lips. _Mine, so fucking beautiful, goddamn, you look so good baby, so fucking pretty, Sai, I want you to come for me princess, show me all that come you made for me, so good, such a good boy. Come for me. Come._

Sai erupts onto her chest when he comes, violent and savage, cries ripped from his throat as his hips stutter. Ino fucks him through it, watching in adoration and awe as her husband falls apart for her. When the tremors die down, Sai slowly draws himself off her cock before slumping bonelessly beside her. She showers his face with kisses and words of praise before he nestles into the crook of her neck, and they remain there while he catches his breath. 

Finally, Sai lifts his head, his fingers threading through her long blonde hair as he looks at her with immeasurable love in his eyes. “Thank you for loving me for who I am,” he says, and her throat is suddenly dry as she fights back tears. 

“Anytime,” Ino chokes out, and Sai lovingly brushes his thumb over her cheek. 

Suddenly, a mischievous grin breaks out on her husband’s face, distracting her from the tender moment. He drifts down her body, tugging the harness down her legs and nibbling at her thighs. When Sai draws his tongue over her soaking wet folds, she gasps. 

“Let me show you exactly how grateful I am, my beautiful wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
